REBORN: USER GUIDE AND MANUAL
by Marshmellowtime
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS! You have just purchased your very own REBORN unit. To insure that you remain safe, and bullet free, we have created this manual to bring out the very best in your unit!


**Hello fellow readers, this is my first 'Manual' fic. I've thought about doing one for awhile now, and I saw someone had already made some for Katekyo, but they weren't exactly my cup of tea, so I have decided to make my own set of them! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any possible way, shape, or form, though all ideas in this story are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>REBORN:<strong>

**User Guide and Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS! **You've just bought you're very own REBORN unit! In order that you, the owner of this fabulous unit is satisfied, we, the creators at Ciao Ciao Co. have taken out the time to write this manual, and it is strongly advised it is read before removal of your unit.

**WARNING: WE THE MAKERS AT CIAO CIAO CO. STRONGLY ADVISE YOU READ THROUGH THIS MANUAL TO ASSURE THE SAFETY OF YOU AND YOUR UNIT.**

**Technical Specifications of this Unit:**

**Name: **Reborn. Will respond to "Reborn-sama", "Master", "Arcobaleno", "Reborn-kun", and "YOU SADISTIC LITTE TWIRP".

**Age: **2

**Place of Manufacture:** Rome, Italy

**Height: **40cm

**Weight: **3.7kg

**Your REBORN unit comes with the following accessories:**

One (1) black suit

One (1) black fedora with an orange stripe

One (1) red long sleeved polo

One (1) blue necktie

One (1) pair of black boots

One (1) LEON unit

One (1) set of pajamas

One (1) sun pacifier

Three (3) sets of random costumes (Please note that the types of costumes you will receive will be at random)

**Programming:**

Your REBORN unit is equipped with the following traits:

**Hitman:**In the need for one badass hitman? Well, this unit is the solution to all your mafia related needs! This unit is well known, and treated as a celebrity among his fellow hitmen, so if you need some street creds, this unit's your guy! But since he is well known, the chances of unknown people arriving at your door and trying to injure him are very likely, and the possibilities of you getting caught in the crossfire are extremely high.

**Tutor/ Personal Trainer:**If your one of those kinds of people who can't seem to do anything right, or if you're trying to get fit or more fit, this unit makes on heck of a tutor and personal trainer! He is well informed of various subjects and can teach even the most hopeless of people excel! He will work you to the bone, and possibly make you one of the best hitman our world has ever seen!

**Bodyguard:**Being hunted down or threatened? This unit will bring you anyway safety assured! He's a professionally trained hitman, therefore he is well informed street or mafia wise, this unit will easily chase away any unwanted strangers!

**Awakening of your REBORN unit:**

Your unit can be considered somewhat of a morning person, and most likely will not harm you if he has had a safe and undisruptive ride. Though if taking a nap, it is most definitely advised to be on the safe side and not disturb him.

1. Stand in front of the box and say a weak, and slightly high-pitched 'HIEEE' or get a TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit to stand in front of the box and say it. Your unit will kick open the box and proceed to try and shoot the other unit in attempts of 'training' him.

2. Activate the LEON unit, and your unit will easily wake up and come to the LEON unit.

3. Act weak, or timid in any sort of form. The unit should break off the top of the lid and attempt to shape you up, and teach you to be tough and basically, anything but a TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit.

**Modes:**

After successfully awakening your unit, you have the option to reprogram him to the modes that follow:

_Hitman(default)_

_Unrespectful/Infuriating (default)_

_Sarcastic_

_Caring_

_Depressed (locked)_

Your unit's normal modes are _Hitman, and Unrespectful/Infuriating_. In _Hitman_, this unit will be at his best all the time, being a pro assassin, or hitman is his job. He'll also be calm and cool, and not give away anything. While _Unrespectful/Infuriating, _your unit will basically call you names, bad on you, and bring down your self-confidence by many levels. Think you've accomplished something? Well, he'll make it seem like all you did was count to three!

In _Sarcastic _mode, your unit will make snide comments, and deliver heavy- and possibly emotionally scaring sarcastic comments, that are not for the weak of heart.

_Caring _mode, is often only shown to a LUCE unit, but can also be shown to you, the owner. This mode, the unit will be loyal, and absolutely just _caring _with you. Taking care of anything you need, cuddling, though the latter is highly unlikely, for this unit likes to show he cares secretly, and pushing you to your hardest. This mode can be activated by becoming something of importance to him, or having LUCE or TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit nearby.

_Depressed _mode can be unlocked by telling your unit that LUCE is no longer here. In this mode, your unit will be extremely mopey and won't even try to push you to your hardest. To get this unit out of this mode, put a TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit in danger, or remind him that YUNI is still alive and well, or leave him with a KETSUI TATSUDOSHI unit for awhile, he'll be back to his sadistic self in no time.

**Relations with other Units:**

TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA: This unit is considered to be REBORN's student, so he treats him like dirt and often works this unit to the bone, however the REBORN unit has some respect for this unit, and cares for him.

KETSUI TATSUDOSHI(1): Your unit treats this unit slightly the same way he would a TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA, however, this unit cares for this unit, and is very protective of her.

LUCE: The REBORN unit cares deeply for this unit, and is extremely protective of her, if told she is no longer here, he will immediately fall into a _Depressed_ mode.

VERDE: Your unit finds this unit quite intelligent and holds mutual respect for him.

COLONELLO: Your unit's "rival", these two will often but heads (quite literally) and argue very often, but they're very similar in more than one way, and work very well together when called for.

SKULL: Your unit considers this unit to be weak, and a lackey, he will often push this unit around and humiliate him in many possible as well as what would be thought impossible, ways.

FON: Once again, mutual respect for this unit, your unit considers him a friend, and a skillful martial artist.

MAMMON/VIPER: Another equal, believes this unit is strong, and holds minimal respect for him.

**Feeding:**

Your unit enjoys home-cooked meals, and is open to quite the number of types of food, however, he also very much enjoys stealing others food.

**Cleaning:**

This unit is capable of cleaning himself, and if you offer to help, it is yet to be confirmed whether or not he will allow you to, or shoot you repeatedly.

**Rest:**

This unit will sleep whenever he feels like it, and you will know when he is asleep when his eyes are still open, and there's a bubble coming out of his nose, as well as, if activated, the LEON unit.

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

**Q: **Hi, instead of a cute little two year old baby, a tall, seriously HOT man, with a gun and he's pointing it at me, what's going on?

**A: **Whoops! It's seems that we have accidentally sent you an Adult!Reborn, this unit comes with a whole new set of features and is most likely much more deadly then his Arcobaleno form, though if your strong enough to resist this smex god, feel free to call us and send him back, we'll fix your order right away.

**Q: **Why isn't my unit talking? He's breathing and his eyes are open, plus, there's a bubble coming out of his nose.

**A: **Check Rest.

**Q: **Uhm, my unit looks like a blonde military soldier, and shouts 'Kora' at the end of his sentences...?

**A: **Oh dear, we've accidently sent you a COLONELLO unit, if you wish, call our services and send him back, you'll get the right unit in no time!

With enough care and love, this Italian and Japanese culture blending baby hitman unit will be the best thing that's ever happened to you!

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Like it? If it does well i'll make more, and maybe i'll do a seperate one for the Adult! versions as well, and if a lot of you do like it I may start taking in request for whose manual should be next once i;m out of ideas~<strong>

**1. Ketsui(said like Ket-Su) Tatsudoshi is a Oc I plan to use in a fic I plan to make on late on, once i';ve got majority of my other stories done and settled with.**

**I really hope you all enjoyed this, reviews will make me super happy so please review and tell me what you think!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


End file.
